Mythos Rangers: Generation I and V
by DorugaruAtisuto
Summary: Tommy Oliver has found seven potential kids that he teaches at Reefside Highschool that could be Power Rangers. Once they band together, they're like the Seven Deadly Sins. Can Tommy get them to become the Mythos Rangers? Tommy/Adam, OC/OC


_Hey guys! I REALLY want to make a series of AU Power Ranger fics, all with the Power Rangers teaching a new generation of OCs, and villains that I've made up... Tell me if you like this story, because if you REALLY like it and comment for more of... something to show, then I will put some VERY visible Tommy/Adam slash(or I might do it anyways because I love this pairing with all my heart~)_

_So here they are(I have no name for the AU Rangers' 'series names'(like MMPR, Turbo, Zeo, Dino Thunder, Samurai, etc, but if you, the reader, would so kindly suggest some *hint hint* and I like it, then that's what I'll name them ^^)_

_Red '2nd Generation' Ranger: Drew Daft[Boy]_

_Blue '2nd Gen' Ranger: Deverex Shidoku[Boy]_

_Yellow '2nd Gen' Ranger: Amaya Sasaki[Girl]_

_Green '2nd Gen' Ranger: Jason Pierce[Boy]_

_Pink '2nd Gen' Ranger: Kurai Aichi[Girl]_

_Black '2nd Gen' Ranger: Tora Ryder[Boy]_

_White '2nd Gen' Ranger: Lilian Powers[Girl]_

_Red '3rd Generation' Ranger: Matt Blaire[Boy]_

_Teacher: Tora Ryder_

_Blue '3rd Gen' Ranger: James Wolfe[Boy]_

_Teacher: Drew Daft_

_Yellow '3rd Gen' Ranger: Amber Knight[Girl]_

_Teacher: Jason Pierce_

_Green '3rd Gen' Ranger: Cloud Manson[Boy]_

_Teacher: Amaya Sasaki_

_Pink '3rd Gen' Ranger: Emilee Hart[Girl]_

_Teacher: Deverex Shidoku_

_Black '3rd Gen' Ranger: Barret Falkner[Boy]_

_Teacher: Kurai Aichi_

_White '3rd Gen' Ranger: Ferex Eckhart[Boy]_

_Teacher: Lilian Powers_

_The 3rd Gen Rangers won't be appearing until the next book, but I really wanted to just get them down... :( Sorry for the people who wanted to see them. Oh, and their teachers are the ones who find them, teach them about the Rangers and stuff, and basically train them to control their strength/energy/etc._

_What I will call the '1st Generation' is the REAL Rangers, meaning, _Saban's_ Rangers. '2nd Gen' is mine, which will be the present. '3rd Gen' is also mine, which is the future. Like, 10, maybe 20 years in the future._

_This chapter is just a look at what their lives are like before they become Rangers, so it's fairly pointless. But in the next chapter... They find out some stuff about Tommy ;3_

_I will also be making a poll to be on my profile on which 2nd Gen Ranger you like best. As a writer, I love knowing what my readers like and don't like, so don't be shy to hit the button at the very bottom of the page(Review) to voice what you love, your complaints, or just to help me improve my writing._

_A/N as of April 23: Rewritten four times. *~* Once in my notebook, part of once on a half sheet of paper(I had to try to write VERY small) that was taken by my teacher, and twice on here. FFFFFFFUUU-_

_Um... Yeah. I've had a... _rough_ past 2-3 weeks of school, and I've been really tired. Not to mention I have a scabbing line of four puncture-like wounds going down my knee that I have no idea how I got them _;_;_ a pain has settled in the side of my left wrist, and I've been having headaches all throughout the week..._

_Just a little notice so you don't get confused: Unless I say so for a chapter or whatever(like a Christmas special or a Summer special[this one would probably be in 3rd person, unless I feel the urge to write in 1st...]) this fic will be written in 3rd person, but different perspectives. I usually love to write more in first person, because I can TRY to imagine BEING that character(because I'm weird like that... I sometimes act like my OCs during school and get in trouble _;_;_)_

_I'm so excited because the third book of the Kane Chronicles is coming out May 1!_

_AWWWW CRAP I just realized the ANs are about half of this chapter. O_O I'll do more for chapter two, promise! Sorry for long wait and my stupid ANs! DX_

_Warning: Violence, Language, MaleSlash/Yaoi_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers(If I did... Oh man. Tommy and Adam would be a canon couple and they would have so much fanservice~) or anything mentioned such as bands/companies/games/etc. etc._

_[break]_

**Deverex's POV**

Deverex was finishing packing up his suitcase to move to Reefside, California from Burbank, California, which was a little farther down South and a suburb of L.A.

(A/N: In my mind, I imagine Reefside and Angel Grover to be somewhere in the middle of California, so that's what I'm basing all this on. :|)

Deverex's father had gotten a better paying job in dentistry filing and paperwork, and his mother had gotten a job as a nerse in a hospital by the new school Deverex would be going to.

Reefside Highscholl was said to have an excellent variety of classes, clubs, and teachers, but Deverx wasn't exactly enthusiastic to move from his house down here in Burbank.

Just as he stuffed the last hoodie into the second gray suitcase, Deverex's phone went off with vibrations, the side table it lay on amplifying the sound to a loud and annoying buzz. The touch screen displayed a green icon with a white picture of a speech bubble in front of a text. 'Amaya Sasaki - Ama -' showed in the area for the ID, 7:22 AM on the side of the black message window. Deverex put his finger on the green icon and slid it across the screen to see the whole message.

_DEEEEEEVVYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY~ plz go to d store to buy me a sml bottle of milk. thnks and ill be at ur house in 2 hrs to get it before we leave for Reefside._

Deverex would never understand why she loved drinking milk so much, or how their relationship had gone from loathing to a brother-sister kind of relationship over a pack of Oreos, a half melted container of Haagen Dazs vanilla bean ice cream, and a full can of whipped cream. Deverex believed that Amaya remembered the fateful week of bullying, insults, and scorn they threw at each other just as well as that day by the creek with the sweets.

_Flashback_

_Deverex looked up at from where he sat with his bare feet in the water of the slowly moving creek and scowled at Amaya, who stood with a plastic bag hanging from her fingers._

_The brown eyed girl shifted her weight to her left foot, keeping her eyes on the sky. "Um... My mom told me I have to be nice to you, so I brought some stuff." Without looking, Ayama unpacked the plastic bag and sat next to Deverex, refusing to meet his eyes._

_Deverex looked down. Oreos. They were his favorite, but..._

_Deverex narrowed his eyes at the blue package then raised his head to turn the look onto Amaya, who still didn't look at him. "You eat one first. I'm NOT risking getting poisoned."_

_"Fine, fine." Ayama took one and made a point of eating it whole, but STILL wouldn't look at the platinum blonde boy._

_"Something wrong with your eyes?" Deverex voiced, taking an Oreo from the package and biting into half. "You won't look at me."_

_Amaya sighed and finally turned her eyes in a brief glace at Deverex before moving her eyes back down to the water. She blushed. "There. I looked at you. Happy?"_

_Deverex frowned. "Not necessarily." He scooted closer to her, and Amaya's blush intensified. "What?"_

_"I like you-" Amaya blurted, before slapping her hands over her mouth. Deverex only laughed._

_"Sorry. But you have no chance!" he snorted._

_"Oh, you already have a girlfriend?" Amaya's voice wavered and Deverex smiled, popping the other half of his Oreo into his mouth. His smile turned into a grin as he swallowed and took one of the plastic wrapped disposable spoons from the plastic bag. He pulled on the top of the ice cream container and took a small spoonful of the slightly melted treat._

_"No, it's just that I'm about as straight as a fucking double rainbow." Amaya's eyes widened as she looked at him._

_"You-"_

_"Yes, I'm gay." Deverex suddenly didn't feel so good about telling Amaya, who was basically a complete stranger, that he was gay. She'd probably tell the whole school tomorrow._

_"No, I don't care about that." Amaya continued to stare at him, as if in a daze. "You... You cursed," she whispered. Ah, so that was what that was about._

_Deverex laughed. "You're Miss Goody-Goody to me, now." He was rewarded with a playful punch to the arm. "I think we'll be good friends, Sasaki."_

_Amaya grinned. "You too, Shidoku. Or shall I say, Mister Double Fucking Rainbow."_

_Deverex did a mocking display of Amaya's previous behavior. "You... You cursed," he whispered._

_Amaya burst into laughter, kicked off her slip on Vans, and stuck her feet in the water._

_"You're already rubbing off on me, bro."_

_Deverex squeezed her shoulder firmly, then dropped his hand. "You too, sis."_

_"So we're like... suddenly siblings?"_

_The blonde of the two's grin seemed to take over a fourth of his face. "If you're up for harassing."_

_"Pff. Two can play that game."_

_End Flashback_

"Deverex! Deverex, sweetie, are you done?" The hazel eyed boy turned to his door, where his mother stood, dressed in a ruffled red blouse and semi-formal designer jeans.

Deverex smiled. "Yeah. I'm going to Miley's convenience store to get Amaya milk."

The boy's mother smiled, showing her dimples. "That girl and her milk. I don't care if you ride with Amaya, or she rides with us, but just be back before nine."

"Thanks, Mom." Grabbing his phone, the boy texted his almost-sister with a grin plastered to his face to meet up at the store. Grabbing his game bag, Deverex raced out of the back door to meet with Amaya.

[break]

_Super short chapter, just want to put this up to get PAST IT THE FUCK ALREADY! God-fucking-dammit! This was annoying to write, and wasn't even all that long and pretty boring. But bear with me; after I introduce the rest of the characters, this is gunna be one HELL of a ride._

_~Kurami~_

_Next chapter: Kurai and Drew_

_R_

E

**V**

_I_

E

**W**

!

l

l

v


End file.
